


Forged In Ice and Fire

by DressedLikeDirewolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedLikeDirewolves/pseuds/DressedLikeDirewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was Forged in Ice and Fire. Never to break, never to fail. Their love would last forever... Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. A tale of love and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I: The Dreams of a Dying Man

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is my attempt to honor the ship of Dany/Jon because I adore them so. In this universe, there are a bunch of things different from the novels. Firstly, while Dany was able to conquer more cities, she did not take a lover in Daario or a husband in Hizdahr. Basically, she has been lonely for quite some time now. Also, in this fic, Catelyn survived the Red Wedding and fled to White Harbor with the rest of the Tullys and Starks (excluding Arya and Bran). As of now, Jon has just been betrayed and Dany is ruling in Meereen  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this fic as it is my first one ever and I am very much interested in becoming a full time writer once I finish my education. May I just warn you that 1. I am, as I said, a novice in writing or in anything creative. And 2. English is neither my first nor second language so if there are any problems with the text, please let me know.  
> Enjoy and Review!

Prologue I: The Dreams of a Dying Man

I'm going to die. Jon thought as he lay in his ice cell, half-frozen and half-dead. Jon thought he knew what cold was. For him, the cold was something to defeat, something to overcome. In his mind the cold could be defeated. But how can he defeat something so powerful and so deadly when blood poured profusely from a hole in the pit of his stomach.

His men had betrayed him, stabbed him and locked him away in a frozen cell to die. I'm going to die. The words were on Jon's mind constantly and they almost left his lips a number of times, but Jon knew that the second he said the words would be the second that he would die. He did not know how long he had been in the cell, was it a day? Was it a fortnight? For all he knew, he had been here for weeks. Jon had no idea. His wounds caused him to fall in and out of sleep countless times.

While awake, Jon was surrounded by cold and darkness. He could hear the guards outside his cell, laughing and cheering as they tortured the helpless prisoners. These men were once his brothers, his family, and now they were his captors. Bowen Marsh and his men had betrayed him and now Jon could feel himself falling closer and closer to death inside the tiny frozen cell.

Jon prayed to the gods that he may sleep. In his sleep, Jon found comfort in a better life that he found in his dreams. He dreamt of sparring with Robb in the great courtyard of Winterfell with his father and Lady Catelyn watching. He dreamt of his little sisters, Arya and Sansa, the way they used to fight and find comfort in him. He dreamt of little Bran and Rickon, the way they used to idolized and imitate him whenever he trained with a sword. But most of all he dreamt of Ygritte, his lost love. He dreamt of her fiery red hair and beautiful smile. He dreamt of her making love to him in the cave that they so loved. He dreamt of them as lovers, as man and wife, as parents to a bunch of beautiful children with grey eyes and hair kissed by fire. But then as soon as he woke up, he would remember her awful death and suddenly all the dreams and hopes went away. You know nothing, Jon snow and now you will die. Jon thought one last time before he closed his eyes. Jon knew this would be the end, Jon knew that the second he fell asleep, he would never open his eyes again. But before that could happen he heard the gate of his cell open.

The red lady stood over him. She radiated heat and kept a face with absolutely no expression. Just as Jon was about to open his mouth, Melisandre placed two of her long fingers on the dying man's lips. "Be silent Lord Snow, your false brothers know not that I am here." Melisandre placed her hand on Jon's wounds and whispered a prayer in foreign words. She looked up to him and faced him in the eyes, "Valar Dohaeris." She whispered finally and kissed Jon on the lips. With that, Jon fell and lost all control of his half-dead body. I'm going to die. But he didn't, instead, Jon dreamt.

He stood in a dark, empty space, blackness surrounding him. It was cold, very cold. Almost as cold as the ice cell Jon slept in. Jon looked around to see a tall handsome man with long silver-blonde hair standing across him, "Son" he whispered to Jon as he walked closer and closer. "I am no son of yours." Jon said with conviction. "My beloved son." Jon started walking toward the man. But with each step he took, the man took a step back. "Who are you?" Jon screamed to the silver-haired man. Jon started running toward the man and he outstretched his hand to grab him. Jon finally caught up to the silver haired man and held him by his tunic. "Who are you?" He asked again. And with that the silver-haired man disappeared and the figure of a dark-haired woman replaced him.

The woman had her back to Jon. "Promise me Ned." She said in an almost-whisper. "Promise you what?" Jon asked. The lady turned around and revealed herself to him. She was a young beautiful woman with a long face, raven hair and hauntingly beautiful wide, grey eyes .And in her arms; she carried a black-haired babe. Jon stepped back in surprise, he was sure he had never seen the beautiful lady before. But something about her was so familiar to Jon. The woman reminded him of Arya, but something about her made him think of his father, Ned. "Lyanna?" Jon asked wide-eyed. The woman faced Jon and her haunting grey eyes met his. She placed her hand on Jon's strong jaw. "Promise me Ned." Just as Jon was about to touch her back, she and her babe faded away into darkness.

Jon stood alone, surrounded by darkness. He was left to ponder on his thoughts about the silver-haired man and the beautiful woman with the raven-haired babe. Suddenly a great fire appeared in front of him and behind it a great, three-headed dragon. Jon fell back in fear as the great dragon approached him. The dragon roared as it pinned Jon to the ground. With one great puff, the dragon breathed fire on the cowering man as he closed his eyes. Jon expected to feel pain, to feel tortured. Hell, to feel anything, but the dragon flame had not affected him in any way. When Jon opened his eyes, he realized his clothing was burned, but his skin was unscathed. He looked around to see that the three-headed dragon was gone, and in its place was the most beautiful woman Jon had ever seen.

The woman had deep purple eyes and the same silver-blonde hair as the man from earlier. She wore a beautiful, fine, silk dress that exposed one of her ample breasts. Behind her an image of a three-headed dragon appeared, engraved in the darkness by fire. The woman looked at Jon with obvious curiosity. She walked closer to Jon, each step causing him to feel butterflies in his stomach. Jon held out his hand and screamed for her to stop but she did not listen to him. She stopped the second she reached Jon. "Who are you?" Jon asked in curiosity. The woman smiled and ran her fingers through Jon's curly, black hair. Jon could not help but smile when he saw the twinkle in the beautiful woman's eyes. "My name is Jon, my lady. May I ask for your name?" The woman answered him with a kiss and suddenly Jon felt as warm and as comfortable in a way he never felt before. Her lips were warm and soft. And when she pulled away from him, Jon felt as if the kiss ended too soon. "Daenerys." The most beautiful woman in the world said. "My name is Daenerys."

Jon jolted as he woke from the best dream he had ever had. When he looked around, he saw the red lady hovering over him, like a maester examining a sick patient. "You've returned Lord Snow." She said, almost as if she was relieved. Jon got up to his knees and grabbed Melisandre by the arm. "What happened to me? Who…. Who were those people?" The lady simply smiled. "I showed you your past Lord Snow, and your future." The lady moved the tunic covering Jon's stomach only to reveal no hole, scar or blood. "And, I saved your life."

Jon looked on with wide-eyes as the lady got up to her feet and extended her hand. "Why?" Jon asked her. "All men must serve, Lord Snow, and you are not yet finished serving." "Come, there is more to be done." Jon grabbed her hand and walked with her outside of the cell. Only then did Jon notice that he no longer felt any pain anymore. In fact, he could not even feel the slightest bit of cold.


	2. Prologue II: The Dragon Girl's Dreams

Prologue II: The Dragon Girl's Dreams

"All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?"  
"All the lonely people. Where do they all belong?"

I am alone. Daenerys Targaryen was alone. While one could argue that she was not, mainly due to the fact that almost two hundred people made up her court in Meereen alone, Dany was fairly certain that she was, by all means, alone. Alone in the sense that she had no one to turn to when she needed help. No one to talk to when she felt nervous. No one to be there for her when she felt sad. But most of all, no one to turn to at night when she felt alone and afraid. I am alone.

Daenerys thought back to the time when she had Drogo with her. Her husband, her one true love, her sun and stars. That was the one time she truly felt happy, the one time she truly felt love. But now he was dead, and she was sure that she would never feel that type of happiness and fulfillment ever again.

Loneliness filled her being whenever she was awake. Daenerys found herself wondering what she was even fighting for anymore. At first she fought for her family, but Viserys had died the evening Drogo crowned him. Then she fought for her Khal, but fate and Mirri Maz Durr had removed him from this earth. She decided then that she would fight for the people. But how could she when they feared her more than death itself?" She knew that she was beloved by many of the smallfolk, but she knew that they loved her out of respect and fear. They didn't care about her for who she was. No one did, especially now that Jorah and Drogo are gone.

Lord Barristan, Missandei and her handmaidens were good enough company on most days. But on some days, when things became too difficult, Dany would curse the Gods for not having someone to love.

It was not as if she did not have any suitors. Every day, countless of handsome, rich men barged into the front door of her estate to claim her hand. Like any of those fools could ever claim me. Men such as the tall, olive-skinned Hizdahr zo Loraq who promised Daenerys an fortune in gold, or men like Xaro Xhaon Daxos who would give her an army. The worst were men like Daario Naharis, men that Dany could not help but be attracted to. She knew better though, it would be her end if she were ever to lie in bed with a man like him.

On some nights, life would be bearable. But in most, Daenerys found herself crying herself to sleep. Crying like a little frightened girl, who only wanted to go home. Rather, a little girl who only wanted to find a home. Dany found that in her sleep life became easier. She was happier in her dreams than when she is in reality. At least in my dreams, I am not alone.

She usually dreamt of a family. An authoritative father who was loved and respected by his children and his people. A kind mother, who was as sweet as she was beautiful. Three handsome sons, all strong and brave. Two very different daughters, one beautiful and kind, the other strong, brave and wild. She dreamt that she was a part of this wonderful family, like she was the child of these two great parents. She dreamt of the father holding her hand when she cried. She dreamt of the mother singing to her as she fell asleep. She dreamt of playing in a great castle with her new-found brothers and sisters.In her dreams she was a happy, carefree, innocent child. A complete opposite of who she was in reality.

People celebrated and cheered as Dany walked past the thousands of soldiers she commanded. "Mhysa." They chanted as she passed by. They call me mother yet I am a barren woman. Daenerys had just taken her third city in Meereen and the freed slaves celebrated across the city. The city was taken by Jorah and his men through the sewers, yet people cheered for her and not them. Daenerys quite liked it.

The silver-haired lady was tired, tired enough to pass out right in the middle of the celebration. "I am going to retire to my chambers now." She told Jorah, Daario and the advisers sitting near her. The second Dany entered the room she removed her clothing and laid on the bed. In these moments, Dany allowed herself to fantasize about the family in her dreams. She liked to think that they would be waiting for her in Westeros, all eager to accept her into their home and make her one of them. She smiled at the thought of being a part of a family. They call me mother, yet I have no true family. Dany finally allowed herself to drift to sleep, all the while praying to the gods that she may one day gain a family of her own.

Daenerys saw the great castle in the background as she saw herself having a meal on the terrace with a beautiful young boy no older than the age of three. She called out a name and the young boy ran towards her with his short stubby legs. She smiled as the boy tried to tackled her to the ground. "Come play." The little boy cried as he tried his best to wrestle her to the ground. "Bran will be here soon." Dany said as she laughed. "You can play with your uncle." The little boy gave a frown and crossed his arms in protest. Dany smiled and ran her fingers through the little boy's curly, black hair. As she opened her mouth to speak, a tall, handsome, black-haired man appeared in the corner of her eye. She had never seen him in her dreams before.

The man was beautiful. He had deep grey eyes and a long, handsome face. His curly black hair ran unruly in the cold winter wind, almost covering his whole forehead. He was wearing a simple tunic and an unspectacular pair of trousers yet to her, he was the most interesting and spectacular person she had ever seen. She had never seen anything like him before. He seemed so strange and yet so inviting to her.

The man sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "My Queen." He said lovingly. Dany watched herself affectionately kiss the man. "My king." She said as she cupped the man's strong jaw. For the next few minutes, Dany watched as she and the man lovingly played with the adorable child. "He is strong." The man said as he smiled. Dany saw herself grin widely at the comment. "Just like his father." The man took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "We're going to have another one, my love." she said as she held her stomach. The beautiful man smiled in pure joy as he held Daenerys' stomach. "I love you Daenerys." The man said. Daenerys kissed him full on the lips. "And I love you...Jon."

Then everything disappeared, the castle, the little boy, even herself. Dany found herself staring into pure darkness. Then tiny white flakes started to fall from the sky. She had never seen anything like it before. They were cold, but cold in a way that comforted her, that made her safe. "Snow." She said as she realized it. The blackness then was replaced by the image of a great structure. A giant wall, bigger than anything she had ever expected to see. She could see something on the top of it. A pair of silhouettes. One a tall, strong man. The other a petite curvy woman. The silhouettes held each other, hand in hand. Their faces appeared and Dany saw then that the woman was her and the man must definitely be this Jon. The woman whispered something in the ear of the man and the man leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips were too touch, Dany awoke.

Daenerys jolted as she woke from her slumber. The dream she just had started to come back to her. "Jon." She said as she smiled widely. "Jon." The Snow, a wall and Jon. Daenerys realized then what she must do.


	3. Chapter I: Watching and Dreaming.

All men must serve.

The red woman had freed him from the cage and from death, but not from danger. Bowen Marsh and his men were still patrolling the area surrounding the ice cells, making sure that Jon could not escape and that those loyal to him would not find out about his situation. He and Melisandre were now surrounded by them. He counted five men in between him and the door leading to the courtyard of Castle Black. Five men all carrying spears and swords that could cut Jon and the red lady down in half in a single motion.

Jon crouched to stay undetected and motioned for Melisandre to do the same. He tried his best to remember what Qhorin Halfhand had taught him almost 2 years ago. Stay low and stay quiet. Do that and you can keep your head. A man walked closer and closer to Jon and certain that if he did not do anything, he would be caught. The second the man turned his back to him, Jon grabbed him and covered his mouth and his nose with his glove. Jon pressed down, harder and harder until the man stopped struggling and eventually, stopped moving all together. The red lady smiled. "I did not know that my lord could be so ruthless." She whispered to Jon. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born. "It was him or me." Jon had learned to be ruthless, for that is what is required sometimes. Gentleness had killed his father, gentleness had killed his brother and gentleness killed his most beloved Ygritte.

Jon grabbed a sword from the man's scabbard and moved the body back into a corner. With haste, Jon moved toward the a pile of barrels, obstructing the view of other guards in the premise. The red lady followed closely behind him. "How do you propose we deal with the rest of them?" The woman asked softly in between breathes. Jon raised his head quickly, taking a quick peek at the guards near him. Of the five guards, one was dead and two had moved to another room. One guard leaned on the pile of barrels while the other was across him, standing in between a frozen pole and the door.

"Stay here." Jon said to the red lady. Jon stood up and in one swift motion he grabbed the guard by his long ponytail and ran his sword across the man's neck, slitting his throat. The man fell to the floor, all the while choking on his own blood. The second man screamed for back-up as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at Jon. In a flash the man ran towards Jon, screaming while raising his weapon. Jon placed himself in a combat stance and prepared for the incoming charge when suddenly a knife flew from behind Jon and landed straight at the man's heart, killing him. Jon looked behind to see Melisandre smiling with a certain passion in her eye. This woman is mad... But I need her. "It was either him or you." She said as she unsheathed another dagger from her breast.

Jon was about to thank her when the door next to them barged open. Five wide-eyed, surprised men appeared, all of them wielding either a sword or a spear. At first the men simply stared at Jon and Melisandre, until one of them foolishly tried to attack them. He charged at Jon with all his might and swung his sword directly at Jon's face. Jon ducked and quickly thrust his own sword upward, penetrating the man's chest. He fell to the ground and before Jon realized it, his friends had decided to attack.

Melisandre let loose a dagger, aiming it directly at a guard's eye. The man fell, but his comrades did not waver. One charged at her and knocked her down with body and lunged at her with his spear. The spear was a mere inch a way from her and Melisandre started to fear for the first time since she was a child. But before the spear could touch her, it split in half and Melisandre saw Jon swinging his sword directly at the poor man's neck. Melisandre could only watch in awe from the ground as the head fell of the man's body and she looked up to see Jon parrying the blows coming from the final two guardsmen. He saved me, the prince saved me.

Jon blocked a blow from one of them and he parried a strike from the other. The two men were better fighters than their fallen comrades, probably because they were fumed by the passion of revenge. Jon ducked as one of them waved his sword at his face and jumped when the other tried to shove a spear down his crotch. The men were starting to get tired and Jon knew this was the time to strike. The next time a sword came at him, Jon blocked it away and pushed his own sword towards the man's chest. The man fell and his last surviving comrade gave a scream. Jon parried away the spear coming from the man and sliced at the man's chest. The man looked at him with hate as blood ran out from his chest. "For the watch." He said while blood filled his mouth then, with all his might, the man charged at Jon with his spear. Jon dodged him and stabbed him in the back, ending the poor old guard's life.

When Jon saw the last man fall, he dropped to his knees and prayed to any God that would listen. They were my brothers. Melisandre got up from the floor and went to the side of the brooding man. "They were going to kill you Lord Snow." She said with a firm truth to her words. "They were no more your brothers than they were your friends." The lady got up from the floor and pushed away the dust from her dress. Extending her hand. "Now come Lord Snow, there is more to be done."

All men must die.

Daenerys walked, almost marching, forward out of the keep in Meereen, totally ignoring the pleas of her most trusted adviser "My Queen!" Barristan Selmy called out as he chased after his Queen. "Your grace slow down! Where are you going?" Daenerys stopped and faced Barristan. "It's time Barristan. We leave for Westeros on the morrow." Dany turned her back on the old knight and continued to march away.

The old knight was confused. "Khaleesi you are not ready to take the crown. The Lannister army is still at full force and The Crown is raising levies as we speak." The old man ran to catch up with the young queen. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her from continuing forward. The young Queen looked at him with slight anger and the old knight apologized for his action. "Invading Westeros now will mean death your grace. Let the dragons and your army grow. The Iron Throne can wait." The dragon lady smiled and cupped the old man's jaw. "Ser Barristan, you are my most trusted adviser and great friend to me. But do not command me to do anything ever again." The old man looked at her sadly and gave a small bow. The young queen nodded and continued walking away. After a few steps, the lady stopped and faced the knight once again. "Besides, I am not leaving to wage a war. I just need to get something."

The queen left the dumbfounded knight and opened the doors of the keep to show herself to the people of Meereen. The crowd roared the moment she took her first step out of the mansion she took from a council member who had died. "Mhysa!" They chanted again and again. I am their mother. Should I just abandon them for a man on a wall? "My People!" Daenerys cried in Valyrian as she raised her hands to quiet the people down. "It is time my children! It is time for me to cross the narrow sea and claim what is mine." The people roared in approval. "To do this though, I must leave you behind." The crowd screamed and wept in anger and sadness. They love me. But I have to leave them behind. "I weep for you too my children but do not fret. The freedom I have given you will be yours until you die. Do not let anyone else take it from you!" The people cheered as loud as they could and began chanting "Mhysa" once again. Dany basked in the glory for a few moments before reentering the mansion to speak with her men.

Missandei and Daario greeted her with their presence as she walked through halls of the mansion. Daario smiled at her seductively as he bowed to greet her. Dany could not deny the attraction she felt for him. The second I enter his bed, I will be truly lost. The little lady next to him bowed to Dany with a wide smile. "Your grace, I heard news of us leaving?" Dany nodded and Missandei's smile faded away. The girl is scared. She will learn to be brave and strong like me. "Don't be frightened Missandei, Westeros is a beautiful and we have dragons to keep us safe and warm. The little girl smiled as she took her leave.

As Missandei walked away from Dany, she realized that she was alone with Daario for the first time. The handsome man got closer to Dany and she could feel the heat coming from his body. "Your grace surprises me. I did not expect to see the day you would reclaim your throne." Dany frowned slightly. "Are you saying you did not believe that I could conquer my homeland?" The handsome man laughed. "It's not that your grace, I just thought I would be able to convince you to stay in Essos with me." Before Dany could rebuke him, Daario placed his hand behind her bottom and pulled her toward him. Dany whimpered and tried to push him away but Daario was to strong. With their bodies touching each other, Daario placed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Dany found herself kissing him back, even though she really did not want to. He is too charming. I can't seem to stop myself. Dany was helpless, frozen, as Daario inserted his hand under her dress and groped one of her ample breasts. His hands and his kisses felt oh so good to her. "I knew you couldn't resist me any longer." He said as he broke from the kiss for a few seconds. Dany moaned as the handsome man continued to pleasure her with his hands and tongue. "Let us adjourn to the bedroom."

The man lead her by the hand to her chambers where he proceeded to undress. Dany watched as the man took of article after article of clothing. He is so handsome... But something is not right. Daario, with his full manhood revealed, pinned Dany to the wall and dug himself under her skirts. Dany could only whimper in pleasure as the man satisfied her using his tongue. She pulled on his hair as he dug himself even deeper, his tongue disappearing inside of her. His hair is beautiful, long and blue. But its... Its not black. His hair needs to be black. Dany realized then why this felt so wrong, the man in her dreams. He was out there somewhere and she knew that she would find him. It has to be him. He is on the wall I know it. "Stop!" She screeched as she tried pushing Daario away from her skirts. Daario looked up to her, confusion fully seen in his eyes, but he did not halt what he was doing. "Stop damn you!" The young queen struck the man in the face and he fell backward. "My grace, what have I done?" Dany turned her back to him, refusing to look him in the eye. "Get out." She said calmly. The handsome confused man looked saddened as he picked up his clothes and left her chambers.

I am alone again. Dany lied down on the bed, praying that she would dream of the Man on the wall again.

Jon and Melisandre exited the room to find that they were on top of the jailer's tower that overlooked the great courtyard of Castle Black. It seemed that the men of the Night's Watch had all gathered at the center of the courtyard, all listening to a man speak. They could hear the cheers and angry screams coming from the crowd each time the man finished a talking. "We must get closer."

Jon walked towards the stairs when he noticed that Melisandre had not followed him. The red lady stood still and breathed heavily with her eyes closed. "Well, come on!" Jon said to her. The woman raised her hand in protest and opened her mouth to speak. "You must do this alone Lord Snow. The Lord of Light tells me that only you can convince the men and make things right." "Convince them what?" Jon asked but the Red Woman gave no answer. "Fine." Jon said in frustration. "You stay here and talk to your precious Lord of Light." Jon left the woman and ran as quick as he could down the tower.

As Jon got closer to the center of the courtyard, he started to hear what the man on the stage was talking about. "Your Lord Commander has failed you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "He has left you! Abandoned you! He has turned his back on you and the Night's Watch!" A small part of the crowd cheered while the other part screamed in protest. "Where have you hidden him Thorne?" A giant man known to Jon as Grenn screamed. "We know you've taken the commander as prisoner." A soft-skinned boy named Satin cried. Alliser Thorne stared hatefully at the two brave friends of Jon. "How dare you accuse me of such things!" Alliser marched closer to face Grenn and Satin, their faces inches away. "Your Lord Commander was a coward and a traitor, who fled the second things became tough for him! Now it is time for all of you to vote for a new Commander and I say that Commander should be me!" Jon saw Grenn get move closer to the old man and Jon prayed that his old friend would not do anything stupid. "The others take you Thorne." Grenn spat at the old man. "I'd rather let the wall fall than let you become Commander." The old man punched him square in the face and Grenn fell backward. The stubborn young man quickly got up to his feet and unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at Alliser Thorne.

The old man stood straight-faced in front of the sharp blade. "Put that away or I'll make you regret it." A group of Alliser's followers ran to him and pointed their weapons at Grenn's face. Grenn did not falter and the other men watching drew inspiration from his bravery. Satin, Pyp, Dolorous Edd and several other man rushed toward Grenn's side and unsheathed their weapons to point them at Alliser and his henchmen.

Jon rushed the second he saw swords being unsheathed. He tried pushing past the crowd and found himself in the middle of it. "Stop this Madness." He screamed at the top of his lungs but the men did not hear him. Jon felt helpless as he watched Alliser Thorne make the first move to swing his sword at Grenn.

Jon pushed even harder through the crowd as he heard the sounds of swords clashing. The crowd panicked and started to disperse giving Jon more space. Jon could see the wildling women and children run away in fear and craven brothers hiding in a corner. Many of the black brothers had started fighting one another and Jon could not tell a friend from an enemy. He tried screaming for them to stop, but no one payed him any notice. Looking around, Jon tried to find anything he could use to get his brothers' attention.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye. A horn was dropped by a one of the rangers and it had fallen somewhere close to the fighting. Jon immediately ran towards it. Jon picked it up and inhaled deeply. Jon blew as hard as he could on the horn causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "Brothers!" He cried as he dropped the horn. Gasps and cries of shock came from the crowd as they realized that their commander was still alive. "We are not each other's enemies. The real enemy lies beyond this wall." Jon looked to see that all the men had ceased fighting. "I am still the Lord Commander and there will be no need for a new one as long as I live."

Alliser got up to where Jon was and gave him a push. "You men would trust the word of a man who left you! Who abandoned you to die! This man is a traitor and no longer any commander of mine!" Jon held back his anger and ignored the old man. "I was betrayed my brothers! The steward known as Bowen Marsh had stabbed me and left me to die in a cell! Yet I will not allow them to destroy our Brotherhood! We must unite for the good of the watch!" "Lies!" Alliser cried in anger. "This craven fled the Wall out of fear! How dare he besmirch the name of one our most respected brothers!" Jon clenched his fist as he heard men cheer and curse his name. "I am no craven!" Jon motioned to Alliser. "These men would destroy the watch and replacing me with Alliser will be as good as melting the wall down."

Jon's brothers cheered and cried out for him while Alliser's lackeys jeered. "Enough of this foolishness." Alliser spat. "Let's settle this now, you and me Snow. The winner becomes Lord Commander, the loser dies." All the men at cheered at the challenge. "Kill him Snow!" Grenn screamed at the top of his lungs. "End it Alliser!" A ranger howled from the crowd. Jon raised his hand to quiet down his brothers. "I will not fight you Alliser. Too many of my brothers have died today, i will not harm another." Jon said calmly. "You are no brother of ours traitor." A voice called out from the crowd.

A tall, round-headed man pushed his way out of the crowd and marched toward Jon with anger and authority. The man who betrayed me. Bowen Marsh. "Marsh you traitor!" Jon could not control himself and all the anger had to come out. "Let me fight him Alliser, I'll put the traitor away and make sure he never comes back." Alliser nodded and Marsh unsheathed his longsword and placed himself in a battle stance. For the watch. "Surrender now Marsh and I'll pardon your crimes against me." The round-headed man looked at Jon sadly, "I apologize Lord Snow, but it has to be done." The man raised his sword. "For the watch!" He screamed before charging.

For the watch. Jon thought one last time before sword clashed against sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a little too action oriented and a to little exploration on the character's emotions. I just wanted to have a chapter where Jon goes all bad ass and where I could practice writing action scenes.
> 
> In this universe. Dany did not take Daario as a lover and Missandei is approx 15 years old.


End file.
